The Red Shoes Dance, Gravity700 ver
by gravity700
Summary: Magi Fanfic Sequel dari doujinshi "The Red Shoes Dance". A very short oneshot. My first Magi fanfic, please go easy on me.


Magi Fanfic

Sequel dari doujinshi "The Red Shoes Dance".

A very short oneshot.

My first Magi fanfic, please go easy on me.

The Red Shoes Dance, Gravity700 ver

Ja'far memasuki kamarnya yang terlihat kosong seperti tidak pernah dihuni, hanya ada satu benda yang kontras terlihat di sana, yaitu sebuah sepatu wanita berwarna merah di atas rak yang dilapisi kain berwarna putih.

Ja'far mendekati sepatu itu dan tersenyum, karena teringat dengan sesorang yang memberikan sepatu itu padanya.

Flashback

"Ini untukmu, penjualnya bilang sepatu ini khusus untuk menari, saat dipakai sepatu ini bisa mengeluarkan suara ketukan, katanya...", kata Sinbad tak yakin.

"Ini sepatu wanita dari luar negeri kan? Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Kau tahu rupanya, kupikir kau tidak tahu"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu, apa yang kulihat dan apa yang kuinginkan adalah dua hal yang berbeda"

"Maaf karena aku melakukan ini tanpa memberitahumu, tapi saat melihatmu tertarik akan sesuatu, aku sangat senang"

Sin mengambil nafas dalam.

"Ja'far, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?"

Flashback end

'Saat itu aku hanya diam sambil berpikir, apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia?'

Ja'far mengambil sepatu itu dan memakainya, pertama dia berjalan, terdengar suara ketukan, lalu dia mulai melangkah dengan membuat irama, setelah itu dia mulai menari diiringi irama ketukan sepatu diantara lantai marmer. Dengan gerakan cepat seperti sedang melawan sesuatu, tali merah yang ada di kedua lenganya mulai mengendur dan keluar dari jubah beigenya.

Menari dan terus menari, seperti cerita yang pernah dia dengar dari orang yang pernah dibunuh olehnya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Ja'far, rencana hari ini..."

Sinbad yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Ja'far terduduk untuk menyembunyikan sepatu yang ia pakai di bawah jubahnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk, Sin?"

"Rencana hari ini... apa yang kau lakukan, duduk di lantai begitu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Hari ini kau akan diantar Masrur dan Sharrkan ke pelabuhan untuk melihat barang-barang yang di impor masuk ke Sindria. Pergilah ke ruang kerjamu, mereka pasti sudah menunggu. Aku akan segera menyusul setelah pekerjaanku selesai"

"Kau mengerjakan apa, sambil duduk di lantai begitu?"

Sinbad berjalan mendekat . Sampai saat didepan Ja'far, Sinbad terus memandang Ja'far bingung. Ja'far sendiri memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat yang tidak di harapkan Ja'far, Sinbad mengangkat Ja'far dan melihat ke arah kaki Jafar.

"Eh? Sepatu itu..."

"Sin! Turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ternyata sepatu ini masih ada ya? Jadi ingat saat pertama kalinya Ja'far menginginkan sesuatu", kata Sinbad sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kan sudah kubilang apa yang kulihat dan apa yang kuinginkan adalah dua hal yang berbeda"

"Tapi kau senang kan menerimanya, sampai memakainya seperti itu? Ternyata sepatu ini benar benar bisa mengeluarkan suara ketukan ya?"

Sinbad menurunkan Ja'far yang tersipu dengan perlahan, tapi tetap memeluk pinggangnya, untuk mencegah Ja'far menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia"

Selagi bicara begitu Sinbad menarik tubuh Ja'far dan mengajaknya kedalam sebuah dansa. Sepatu Ja'far tetap sebagai pengiring musik yang handal.

"Kau memberikan ku begitu banyak kesetiaan dan pengorbanan, tapi aku tak pernah bisa membalasnya. Ja'far, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?"

"Sin..."

Sinbad terus memandang Ja'far dengan ekspresi sedih yang membuat Ja'far sulit untuk berkata. Ekspresi yang waktu itu Sinbad pakai saat menanyakan sesuatu yang sama.

"Sin, aku..."

Tok!Tok!

Suara pintu yang di ketuk membuat semua yang mereka lakukan berhenti, termasuk jawab Ja'far yang masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Ya", jawab sang pemilik kamar.

"Ja'far kau tahu dimana Sin-san?"

"Aku di sini Masrur, masuklah"

"Sin-san, menteri perdagangan ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Aku segera kesana"

Ja'far hanya melihat punggung Sinbad yang makin menjauh. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Sin!"

Sinbad menoleh membiarkan Masrur pergi lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia bersamamu, melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku. Bisa berguna bagi orang yang kucintai, itulah kebahagianku"

"Ja...far..."

Sinbad berlari kearah Ja'far dan memeluknya erat, Ja'far pun memeluk balik Sinbad, sang raja yang ia cintai yang ingin dia lindungi, selama rukh masih ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagianku juga, Sin"

END


End file.
